


Help Me.

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Confussion, Hurt, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12





	Help Me.

Callum has given up everything, he’s told everyone, he’s broke things off with Whitney. Mostly for himself but half for Ben who now won’t even look at him. 

A few days past and Callum isn’t sober, at all, he keeps thinking why don’t Ben talk to him, how dare he not speak to him, the more he thought the more the whiskey burns, he needs to go, Ben has made his mind clear, everyone hates him and with that he finding clothes, packing and still taking a sip from the whiskey bottle, he rings a cab and waits for what seems like forever, he stumbles down the stairs and opens the door.

Ben is walking with a sleeping lexi, when he sees drunken Callum and bags turning to Jay “take her home please” and he’s running “oi oi” he shouts Callum looks up eyes as dark as before “get away from me” Ben looks and leans into the taxi driver gives him some money and he drives off “going anywhere nice” he asks trying to break the tension after a while callum laughs while still drinking this bottle of whiskey “Funny how you care now isn’t it?!” He cries and Ben just watch’s him “funny how all of a sudden the big, gay, Ben Michell cares” Callum’s laughs fading into cries “WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU” with that he throws the remaining bottle on the foot Ben stepping out the way, his breathing rocky “I had to give you time cal, to figure it all out” he sighs and Callum just looks at him, no emotions, no nothing and walks away “cal, where you going” Callum hears the worry in his voice “to get a drink” 

He returns with another bottle of whiskey “why are you still here” he wanted Ben there but with his emotions running high and the clear state of him he looks down “because believe it or not cal I care” a small voice came from Ben who is now stood talking to the floor. Callum looks down at him “Ben.. go and find someone who can be everything you want them to be, everything you need them to be” he sighs “go and be happy” Bens eyes darting up at him, “you think that’s not you cal” he’s voice filled with raw emotions how all this time didn’t Ben see the red mark on Callum’s top inch by inch getting bigger “what have you done?!” And with that he is opening Callum’s flat door and pulling him inside and up the stairs “Callum what have you done” he shouts a little and Callum just looks on “fell over” he smirks at Ben who doesn’t find it funny at all, “let me have a look” but Callum doesn’t move “please cal” 

In the end Callum gives in and Ben cleans it it does look like he has fallen over, it wasn’t too big or deep, as Ben is getting up and this he takes the bottle and places it in the kitchen that ain’t going to help is it he raises he eyesbrows at Callum, he goes over and pulls him to the shower turning it and pushing him in it “you need to sober up” he walks over giving Callum a little privacy, he’s boiling the kettle and making some toast when he hears the faint sound of Callum’s sob, he stops everything and runs into the bathroom, there still fully dressed, sitting under the steaming hot shower was Callum, sobbing, bens heart broke before joining him, just holding Callum and Callum looks up obviously More sober “sorry, I did, I didn’t mean what i said before y’know” Ben smiles “of course I do cal, but it’s okay I’m here now, I’m always going to be here, you’re going to be okay”

in that moment Ben wasn’t sure if he was telling himself that more or Callum but he knew he could leave him, he had to fix the broken man learn to love this side of Callum just as much as the other side but he knew that this was it, his happy ending. 


End file.
